


Who Did It?

by Insertpoetryhere



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Accomplice, Bad endings, F/M, Gen, Grudges, Interactive Fic, M/M, Murder Mystery AU, Other, good endings, you decide who the killer is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere
Summary: Case: Melchior GaborAge: 17Time of death: 9:34 PMCause of Death: Blunt force trauma to the back of the head.Other injuries: Minor scrapes along the arms and legs, bruises on the face.Possible suspects:Moritz Stiefel, Age: 17. The best friend.Hanschen Rilow, Age:16. The rival.Georg Zirschnitz, Age: 17. The classmateIlse Neumann, Age: 16. The best friend’s sister.Ernst Robel, Age: 17. The practical stranger.The detective stared at the file, asking the officer beside him to go grab the first suspect. The young man obliged, exiting the interrogation room and going in to grab the first person on the list.He sighed, looking down at the file once more. 5 suspects all under the age of 18, with the limited evidence he had showing that at least 4 of them had proper motive and a 30 minute gap in their alibis that lined up with the TOD.But the question remained; Which one of them did it?(Interactive Story! Pay attention to the clues and make your case for who did it)





	1. Moritz

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I’m so excited to write this

The police officer pulled the first suspect into the room. A tall,lanky teenage boy with unruly black hair and a face as pale as a ghost. He had his jaw clenched and his eyes fixed on the table in front of him.

His face wasn’t tear stained, or showing any visible sign of grief. Just hardened determination being used as a thin mask to hide his anxiety.

“Moritz Stiefel?” The detective asked him. The boy gave a curt nod in response. “You want some water, son?”

He shook his head, not looking up. “No.”

The teen shifted in his seat, not looking any more comfortable than he had a few seconds prior.

“So, let’s start off simple, ok?” The older man sat across from, his voice gentle. “Do you remember where you were on the night of April 7th?”

Moritz swallowed. “I was at my house.”

The detective nodded. “Tell me son, who lives with you?”

“Just my dad.” The boy’s voice was soft, but still had an edge to it.

“And was he there with you?” He pressed on, surveying the boy’s face for anything that might give him some clue.

Moritz shook his head. “No… he was out with some friends at the bar.”

The detective sighed, opening the file in front of him. “Tell me, what was your relationship with the victim?”

There was a pregnant pause, not long but still noticeable to the trained ear. His face hardened, jaw clenching as if to keep something trapped in his throat.

“He was my best friend.” His voice sounded sure, but there was a hint of malice in the words that the detective’s ears couldn’t help to note. Specifically, it was the way he had said “best friend”, as if the victim had lost that title long before his death.

“I’m sorry, this must be hard for you.” The detective said sympathetically. “All these questions and accusations must be scary, but I promise you that if you’re innocent then you have nothing to worry about. Just tell us the truth.”

It was a speech that the detective saved for certain types of suspects, those whose motives felt more justified than others. It gave them a sense of security, albeit false. Still, that trust made his job easier.

Moritz looked up at him briefly, then averted his eyes back down to the table. The message of understanding was conveyed nonetheless. 

“Can you tell me more about your friendship with Melchior?” The detective asked.

Moritz pursed his lips, then spoke. “It was just kind of a normal friendship, I guess. We did homework, talked about… girls, listened to music. Normal stuff.”

The detective sighed. “And you never had any reason to hurt him? None at all?”

“No!” Moritz looked up suddenly. “I would never hurt him! I didn’t ever have any reason!”

He had tried to pass it off as frustration in order to get a sympathetic rise out of the detective, but he had heard through it. Fear, he thought.

The older man clicked his tongue. “Moritz… what did we say about lying?”

The boy looked up at him, confused by how his act hadn’t fooled him. “I-”

“Moritz, we have a few text conversations that were found in the boy’s phone printed out… It’s ok, we know. You don’t have to hide it from us. All we want to do is help you.”

The boy’s eyes widened. He slunk back into his chair, looking at his hands in terror.

“You told him that you didn’t just like girls, thinking that since he was your best friend he would understand. That’s what you should expect from a friend.” His voice was covered in honey as he addressed the black haired boy. “You didn’t know he would try to convince you to do those things with him.”

Moritz tensed up. The hesitation flashed across his face for a second, then he let his shoulders relax and allowed his gaze to be pulled up. Trust. “I… I didn’t want to send those pictures.”

This was the part of his job that the detective hated, seeing the suspect open up under the assumption that they were safe.

“I know you didn’t. I saw the stuff he sent you. He threatened you, that’s not your fault.” The sweet words tasted sour on his tongue. “Did he ever try to do anything to you outside of these text conversations?”

Moritz allowed his mouth to open, but not enough to really let words out. He shook his head, but the hurt in his eyes betrayed him. Melchior hadn’t just left it at photos.

“It must have been frustrating…” The detective commented lightly. “Having someone you trust hurt you like that.”

Moritz lifted his head, the confusion shifting to absolute terror. He knew what those words implied, and he knew it wasn’t good on his part. “No! I didn’t kill him!”

The older man pursed his lips. “Moritz… I can’t help you if you don’t tell me the full truth.”

“No! I wouldn’t ever hurt him, you have to believe me!” Moritz was standing now, though the detective wasn’t sure when he had stood up. The detective couldn’t look at him.

“Thank you Moritz… that’s all I needed to hear.” He saw the panic in the boy’s eyes as the officer took him by the arm and led him out. But before he left, the detective felt the need to add something in. “He didn’t just do it to you… there was a girl who came forward…”

Moritz didn’t say anything, he just averted his eyes to the ground in shame as he was lead out the door. The detective wasn’t quite sure what that meant.


	2. Hanschen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having way too much fun with this tbh

The blonde boy sitting across from him didn’t look scared. In fact, he looked more annoyed, as if this whole thing was more of an inconvenience to him.

“So why exactly am I still here?” He asked. “The officer from before said I was all good.”

The detective gave a small laugh, a bit shocked by this kid’s boldness. “Not sure where exactly you heard that from. We’re just gonna ask a few questions if that’s alright with you.”

Hanschen Rilow shrugged “I’ve got nothing to hide, shoot.”

“Where were you the night of April 7th?” The older man wasted no time getting into it, seeing how this young man was not one for beating around the bush.

“Hanging out with my boyfriend.” He said simply. Hanschen then raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure you don’t want all the details on that one.”

The detective let out another awkward laugh. “No son, I think that told me enough. Can you describe your relationship with Melchior?”

“Fuck him.” He didn’t even hesitate. The detective wasn’t sure how to respond to such a straightforward answer.

“Um… could you elaborate on that please?” He asked. Hanschen rolled his eyes and continued.

“Look, this is gonna sound really bad, but I’m not that torn up that he’s dead. Like, I think we might be better off without him.” Hanschen’s eyes grew steeled as he talked, almost turning the detective’s blood cold. Did he really not understand what was going on here?

“You really don’t sugar coat it, do you?” The detective tried his best to laugh, but there was just something about how Hanschen had said that… It didn’t feel right.

Hanschen just shrugged. “I told you, I’ve got nothing to hide. Ask whatever you want.”

“Alright…” The older man nodded. “Can you tell me more about your boyfriend?”

Hanschen looked confused. “Wait… really? That’s it?”

The detective nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine I assume?”

“Uh… Yeah.” He still looked apprehensive. “What exactly do you wanna know about him?”

“Well… His name is a start.” The detective teased. Hanschen seemed to relax, nodding as he sat back.

“Ernst.” He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Ernst Robel.”

The detective nodded, trying to hide how his mind lit up at that name. “And what was his relationship with Melchior?”

“Don’t think he ever met him. He’s pretty close with Moritz, though.” Hanschen said quite simply.

“And what about you?” The older man asked. “Are you close with Moritz?”

Hanschen hesitated. “I’ve hung out with him a lot… since I started dating Ernst, that is. We didn’t get along very well before but when you see someone everyday for almost two years then you kinda don’t have a choice but to be friends.” He gave a smirk, giving off the impression that he had said some type of inside joke that only he understood. “We aren’t super close, but he’s cool, I guess.”

THe detective nodded again. “You mentioned that you thought Melchior was a bad person… why do you say that?”

“He just… Is, I guess? Er… was.” Hanschen shrugged. “He was an asshole to Moritz constantly, he followed Wendla around for like a year, and don’t get me started on that rumor he was spreading about Georg last week-”

“Ok, I think I get your point, son.” The detective cut him off. He then sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Can I go now?” Hanschen asked, one eyebrow raised.

“One last question, then you’re free to leave.” The older man pursed his lip. “You said you’ve been friends with Moritz for about 2 years, right?”

Hanschen eyed him suspiciously. “Is that the question?” 

The detective did laugh at that. “Part of it.”

“Ok,” Hanschen tensed his shoulders. “Yes, I did.”

“For as long as he’s been friends with you, did he ever say anything about Melchior doing anything to hurt him?” He tried to phrase his words carefully, but it didn’t seem to work well.Hanschen’s eyes grew narrow, clearly trying to piece together what the detective meant.

“What do you-” It was as if the realization hit him all at once. His eyes widened and his entire body tensed up. “You don’t think Moritz…?”

The detective sighed. “I won’t know for sure if you don’t answer.”

“Moritz didn’t do this!” Hanschen’s face had lost the confident mask. His hands were shaking and his entire body was in a defensive position as if to lunge out at the slightest sign of danger. Panic.

“Hanschen.” The detective urged. “If you want to help him, you have to answer my question honestly.”

He didn’t speak for almost he solid minute. He just stared at the table in front of him with cold eyes. “... No.”

The detective nodded. “You can go now, Hanschen. Thank you for your time.”

Hanschen didn’t have to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok honestly not to sound biased...  
> But #moritzdidit2019


	3. Georg

Georg didn’t look particularly shocked that he was being questioned. He didn’t look particularly scared either.

“So you think I killed Melchior?” Georg asked earnestly. “Why?”

The detective was clearly taken aback. He cleared his throat, taking a seat across from the boy. “Well, um… that’s kind of what this is all about. Trying to figure out who did what and why.”

Georg nodded. “So am I allowed to know the other people you’re questioning?”

“Um… may I ask why?” The older man had to admit, this kid was strange. He seemed to just have this fascination with all the gritty details on who’s involved in this case, but seems to ignore the fact that he’s here too.

George just shrugged. “Just sheer curiosity.”

The detective pursed his lips. “Moritz Stiefel…”

Georg gave a nod, though the detective couldn’t tell if it was to show if he was listening or just to show that he was agreeing with his choice in suspects.

“Hanschen Ril-” The first bit of this name seemed to provoke some reaction in Georg’s brain, as he was quick to cut the detective off.

“Wait, Hanschen Rilow? As in ‘blond, golf player, dating Ernst Robel’ Hanschen Rilow?” Georg rolled his eyes, falling back into his chair. “For god’s sake why the hell bother interrogating anyone else? He did it, hands down.”

The detective blinked, confused. Honestly, out of the two suspects he had talked with Moritz seemed the most guilty, not Hanschen. Sure it was obvious that he wasn’t being as truthful as he claimed he was, but he was still mostly telling the truth… right?

“Could you elaborate on that?” The older man asked, leaning in a little in interest.

Georg rolled his eyes, but also leaned in a bit closer. “Well, he clearly had it out for him. After all they were both involved in that love… triangle? Square? No one’s really sure to be entirely honest.”

The detective had no idea what he was talking about. “Um… Can you elaborate further?”

“Ok, so it’s not a secret that Melchior has…” He stopped himself. “Had this huge crush on Moritz. Ok, crush isn’t the word, He clearly wasn’t like ‘into him’ into him. He just kinda had this fetish for this overly idealized version of Moritz. Like the shy, submissive side amplified. Everyone thought that they were gonna get together pretty soon, but then one day I guess someone saw Hanschen in some corner with Moritz and Moritz was just crying his eyes out on Hanschen’s shoulder. Then they became like… conjoined at the hip all of a sudden. Hanschen was getting really touchy too, especially if Melchior was around, He’d like put a hand on Moritz’s lower back or put his arm around him. It was just obvious that he was into him.”

“Wait- I thought Hanschen was dating Ernst?” The older man hated the fact that his job literally required him to get involved with the local high school’s rumor mill.

“Yeah, and he was doing this stuff in front of him! The weird thing is Ernst didn’t even seem to care!” Georg continued on. “But everything really went down like.. 2 days ago? Yeah, that sounds right. Anyway, after gym Melchior decided to shoot his shot in the locker room after everyone else had left. Hanschen was pissed, he straight up walked right up to Melchior crying and just fuckin’ attacked. He had to be ripped off, the whole time he was just screaming something unintelligible about Moritz. Guess the guy wasn’t a fan of losing.”

The detective nodded. 2 days ago… that was the day Melchior was killed.

“Sounds like you know quite a bit about the rumors going around in the schoolyard, don’t you?” he asked.

Georg just shrugged. “I suppose I’m pretty in the loop.”

“From what I understand, our good friend Melchior has put you through the rumor mill a few times more than he should have.” He continued. “Something about your piano teacher?”

Georg tensed a bit. “Yeah, it was a shit thing to do. But it’s not like I’m gonna kill him over something so stupid.”

“That so?” The detective raised an eyebrow. “Then maybe I should mention how a little birdy told me about a video of you and him having a less-than-friendly chat in the hallway. You seemed to have the exact opposite to say then.”

Georg bit his lip. “Are we done now?”

“ Just one more thing.” He took out a folder, inside were pictures from the Zirschnitz’s security camera. A taller male figure was walking through the door, the still images still managing to show his panic. He had a baseball bat in one hand, the end wrapped up in a plastic bag. The time stamp in the corner showing it was taken only 10 minutes after the TOD. “Is this you?”

Georg swallowed hard. “I know it looks bad, but-”

“Son.” The detective cut him off. “Yes or no.”

Georg suddenly really did look scared. “If I answer that it’s going to look bad, but I promise it’s not.”

The detective looked up. “Georg, is this you?”

Georg pursed his lips, squinting at the image. There was a long pause before he answered.

“N-no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is taking notes ;)


	4. Ilse

Ilse Neumann was, for lack of a better term, terrifying. There was nothing physically intimidating about the teenage girl, but something about her blue eyes made her seem like she could rip you in half if you looked at her wrong. Despite all of this, her demeanor was pretty mild (albeit annoyed).

“Are we good to start or what?” She asked, leaning back in her chair. The detective smiled, sitting down across from her.

“Yes, we’re starting.” He opened up the file, pulling out some of the papers. “Can you start by telling me what your relationship was with the victim?”

Ilse thought for a moment. “Didn’t know him well, didn’t care to. My brother was pretty close with him though.”

The detective nodded. “Ok, can you elaborate more on your relationship with your brother?”

“Well… he’s technically my half brother. We have the same dad.” She explained. “We didn’t actually find out we were siblings until about a year ago. We were all hanging out by the lake, I fell out of the tree and hit my head on a rock. At the hospital, they asked if anyone had the same blood type as me and well, Moritz did so he gave some of his blood for a transfusion. Turns out we had a lot more in common than we thought.”

The detective nodded again. “Sounds like quite the dramatic story. I can imagine that might have had a pretty big effect on your relationship with him.”

Ilse shrugged. “I suppose it was a little weird that I’d been hanging out with my brother for as long as I could remember and didn’t even know it. But we’ve always been really close and that didn’t change much.”

“Alright… so what exactly do you know about Melchior?” The older man asked her. Ilse shifted in her seat, her eyes growing cold.

“Not much. He hung out with my brother, he dated another one of our friends, but he and I never really talked.” Ilse explained. 

The detective gave her a second to amend her statement before he dug back into his file again. He pulled out a few written statements.

“We have quite a few witnesses claiming that you and Melchior had a fight at school a few days ago. Where you apparently told him ‘I’ll kill your stupid ass’. Do you recall this?” The detective raised an eyebrow.

Ilse scoffed. “If threatening Melchior Gabor makes me a murderer, then you might want to arrest the entire school. I’m far from the only person to ever say that they’re going to kill him. Hell, just last week Ernst ‘you could stab me and I’d probably apologize’ Robel said he’d fuck his bitch ass up given the opportunity.”

“Then you won’t mind telling me where you were the night in question?” The detective asked. 

Ilse didn’t even hesitate. “I was at Wendla Bergmann’s house until about 9:15.”

“And what did you do after that?” The older man asked. Ilse froze up again.

“I went home?” She tried to sound convincing, but the falter in her voice gave her away.

The detective raised both eyebrows. “You sure about that?”

Ilse hesitated. “Ok… Fine. I picked Moritz up at some park. He said he was hanging out with Melchior, but he lost him. He figured he left without him.”

“So he called you?” The man leaned closer, as if the action would make him able to hear her any better. Ilse furrowed her brow, looked down at her hands in confusion, and then shook her head.

“No… actually, Ernst was the one who called me…” she said it as though she had never really thought too deeply about it. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her head snapped up. “You don’t think Moritz…?”

“We don’t know yet, but that’s what we’re trying to figure out.” The detective explained calmly, but nothing seemed to be able to ease her mind.

“You really think that he could just… kill his best friend? Bash his head in with a baseball bat like it’s nothing?” She was standing now, her eyes panicked.

The detective furrowed his eyes. “Who said anything about a-?”

“Why would he even do that? Why would he even want to…” Ilse looked up, the hurt written on her face. “... Did Melchior do something?”

The detective felt his mouth go dry. She didn’t know…

Funny the details she did know and the details she had no idea about.

His silence must have clued her in. He saw tears prick at the corner of her eyes. “What did he do?”

The detective couldn’t look her in the eye. Instead, he turned to the one way glass and gestured a signal for the officer on the other side to come collect the suspect.

“Was it like what he did with Wendla?” Ilse’s voice was broken. The detective kept his eyes glued to the ground as he heard the door open up. “Please just answer me! Did he hurt him like he hurt Wendla?”

She continued to yell and scream, even as the officer tried to get her to calm down. There were tears, there were cries for answers…

Then there was nothing at all.


	5. Ernst

“How are you doing today, Ernst?” The detective’s voice was friendly, but the boy in front of him did not seem comforted. Instead of responding, he just stared down at his hands.

“Good.” Ernst’s soft voice was almost completely lost despite the quiet of the room. There was another moment of silence.

“You seem nervous.” The older man observed, taking his seat on the other side of the table. Ernst looked up weakly, pursing his lips before averting his eyes back down.

“I mean… to be fair I just found out one of my classmates is dead and I’m a suspect in his murder case. It can be nerve racking.” He gave a weak laugh (or rather just a sharp exhale of breath). The detective nodded.

“Well, I’m going to try and make this as easy for you as possible. All I’m asking you to do is tell me the full, honest truth. Don’t leave anything out, OK?” The detective looked at the boy with sincerity.

Ernst swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly nodding. “... OK, I can do that.”

“Can you start off by telling me your relationship with Melchior? When you met him, how close you guys were, things like that.” The older man said, smiling at Ernst.

“We uh… met when we were ten I guess. I didn’t talk to him much but we had a mutual friend on the team so I guess we hung out a little, but not much.” He explained, sitting up a little straighter.

The detective nodded. “And was this friend Moritz Stiefel?”

Ernst looked up, confused. “Uh, yeah. How did you know?”

The older man shrugged. “His name has popped up a lot in this case. Please, continue.”

“Well, we hung out for a while but then I met Hanschen and he didn’t really get along well with Melchior so we kinda ended up splitting the friend group in half. It stayed like that until about a year ago. Moritz and I got a little bit closer again and he even became really good friends with Hanschen.” Ernst smiled a little at that.

The detective let out a laugh. “Yeah, trust me I’ve heard a lot about him too.”

“But I never really got any closer with Melchior. I know… he bothered Moritz a lot. It would make Hanschen really upset…” Ernst trailed off.

The older man cleared his throat. “From what I understand, there were more than a few rumors spinning around about Moritz and Hanschen. Especially on their… relationship title. Did you ever think that maybe Melchior was the one who might have started that rumor?”

Ernst sighed. “God, that entire thing was a load of crap! They aren’t dating behind my back! Hanschen is just… well he’s protective of Moritz. I don’t think he really thinks Moritz can take care of himself to be entirely honest.”

“Interesting…” The detective leaned forward. “What exactly does Hanschen think he needs to protect him from?”

There was a certain tension that hung in the air as he waited for Ernst to answer the question. “Nothing…”

The boy trailed off but the next word he was going to say hung over both their heads, impossible to ignore.

Nothing anymore.

“Your friend Ilse said you gave her a call the night of the murder, asking her to go pick up Moritz… can you tell me more about that?” The detective asked.

Ernst bit his lip. “Moritz told us at school that day that he was going to have a talk with Melchior, just to get it straightened out. Hanschen didn’t want him to go alone, so he offered to come with. Not to talk, just to make sure Moritz was ok. Later on, Hanschen texted me and told me things had gotten really bad. He asked me to call Ilse and have her pick Moritz up, he was going to walk him over to the parking lot, take a few minutes to calm down, and then he’d call me for a ride back to my place.”

“Did he seem panicked to you when you came and got him? Anything that seemed to be troubling him?” The detective questioned. 

Ernst hesitated. “He seemed a bit angry, but that was really all. We just went back to my house and cuddled, we didn’t know what had happened until a few days later.”

The detective nodded again. “And what time did you pick him up, exactly?”

“Um… I think around 9:05?” Ernst answered.

“And had Moritz already left?” The detective leaned forward once more.

Ernst nodded. “Yeah, he was already gone.”

The detective eyed him warily. “Thank you Ernst, that’s all I need.”

The boy stood up, gave a nod goodbye, and left quickly, leaving the detective alone with his thoughts. 5 suspects, not a lot of evidence, 5 different stories…

But who did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’ve given you guys the evidence. Now it’s all up to you; Who did it?
> 
> Keep in mind that any character that has been interrogated could have done it, but there are some characters that couldn't have done it alone. You can also vote for two suspects if you think they both played a part. To cast your vote, go down to the comments and give me your choice on who did it and the evidence you have against them. Happy sleuthing!


End file.
